ben10fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zakkoroen
Hi Zakkoroen -- we are excited to have Fanontrix as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi! Hi , I'm Eulalia, a Wikia Entertainment Helper. I just wanted to congratulate you on the new wiki, and tell you that if you have any questions, feel free to ask! Good luck with the wiki!--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Talk 00:44, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hey, Zakkoroen. I've been looking at the main page and I think it needs something more. Maybe you can do something about it next time you are on.-- Len 10 Sup Sup is a Honnor to talk to the Founder of this super nice wiki, im Young Piece the Founder of Simpsons Fanon and Futurama Fanon! Young Piece 20:45, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Non traditional hello So you would be the commanding officer here? It's a pleasure. I'm Hero Of Wisdom, I also go by Relyt. I am the founder of The Legend Of Zelda Fanon. I am a veteran at wikis and can help you in any possible way. if I don't know it I can direct you to someone who does. Anyway, I see that this wiki is pretty new. Allow me to assist you. Well actually, just ask me for anything if you need it. Relyt Of Wisdom Image Hello, I recently uploaded a logo for this wiki. I've seen that I can not upload because it is protected. So I ask you, if you like the logo, you upload the logo. Image is: . Thanks You. Benfutbol10 Ben 10 Wiki 12:09, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Another image (sorry, previous guy) Hello, I am DanMat6288. I recently submitted my character, Maxie Tennyson, and gave the category system an overhull. I also created a logo for this wiki; the image is a screen cap of the Alien Force Omnitrix colorized to look like it is on "capture mode." I only recently noticed that someone else had donated their own logo. I apologise to that other user, but I think mine may fit the logo space better. ^^; --DanMat6288 20:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :It is written, only the admin can upload the wiki's logo. --DanMat6288 16:21, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:21, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Ey sabes qué? Abandona esta wiki!